The present invention relates to a computer program for converting human motion data.
Industrial and manufacturing engineers often use motion-time studies to assist them improve the efficiency of the manufacturing process and to reduce worker injury and fatigue. These kinds of process studies involve observation of a worker performing a particular job for an extended period of time and recording all of the relevant body movements performed by the worker for each task accomplished. This allows the engineer to analyze the data and determine if the process can be improved.
Much of the motion data collection and analysis process is done using specialized computer programs, such as the MOST system from H.B. Maynard and Co., Inc. Although the process is largely automated by the computer software, the majority of the data utilized is manually collected. This process involves an observer watching a worker for a period of time and manually recording the movements of the worker. This can be costly since it requires one observer for each worker to be studied and its repetitive nature can lead to human error in the data.
Thus, there is a need for an automated method of recording worker movements and providing them in a usable format to a process study software package.
The present invention solves many of the aforementioned problems of the prior art by providing a motion automatic datalink interface comprising, a motion capture means for sensing movement of a subject and describing the movement as computer-readable data, a motion data collection and analysis means for compiling movement data about the human subject, and a motion data interlink means for providing communication between the motion capture means and the motion data collection and analysis means. A set of data is received by the motion data interlink means from the motion capture means and transformed into a second set of data that is meaningful to the motion data collection and analysis means. Preferably, the motion capture means is a motion capture suit worn by the subject and the motion data collection and analysis means is a manufacturing process study computer program.
The present invention provides a method and device for performing real-time or close to real-time motion studies in an automated manner. Human error is removed as a variable and great quantities of data can be acquired and processed quickly and efficiently. Using the present invention, time-and-motion studies can be greatly expedited and at substantial savings in both time and labor.
The motion data collection and analysis means can interpret and use the collected data for many goals. For example, the collection and analysis means may be a computer application designed to study human movement and repetitive motion disorders or may be used to expedite, on a systems basis, manufacturing operations. The data acquisition, conversion and analysis according to the present invention could be used in many fields, such as manufacturing, service, and sports related industries.
The motion capture means can be additionally provided with a force determining means for sensing or calculating the magnitude of forces applied during movement and stasis of the subject. Alternatively, the weight of objects being moved and the operator""s relevant physical dimensions can be input as known values to the program and used to calculate forces and torques experienced during any operation.